Forgive Me?
by LadyPassionofHate
Summary: Set five years after Shippuden. Sasuke returned five years ago and wants Sakura to accept him and love him again. But will she forgive him? SasuSaku ONESHOT


Forgive Me?

Five years had passed since the surprising homecoming of Uchiha Sasuke. He had returned to and been accepted back by Konoha after having killed Madara; which caused the last of the Akatsuki to flee and disappear. He had willingly gone through the hell of prison and Ibiki's interrogation for two years to prove he was loyal again, and then also had to complete community service in the form of missions for another year after that.

He was now twenty-two years old and one of ANBU's captains. Upon his return, he had informed Tsunade of Itachi's reasons for killing his clan and leaving Konohakagure and the elder's betrayal to their own village. The elders had immediately been reproached and were removed from their adviser status, temporarily being replaced by Kakashi, Jaraiya, and Shizune. Naruto soon became the Rokudaime and kept Jaraiya and Kakashi, but Shizune happily swapped with Tsunade.

Almost all of Konoha's citizens had welcomed him back, whether they did so right away or took some convincing from his friends or service.  
The one person who still didn't acknowledge him as loyal again was the one person that had wormed her way in his heart without his notice, and when he realized who it was, it felt like he had been hit with a sack of bricks.

The girl he had always thought of as just an annoyance, weak and useless, had bloomed into a kind, beautiful, and loving young woman, but at the same time she was a harsh, strong and hateful bitch. She no longer needed protection from anyone, and would readily beat you up to prove it.  
Enemies were always mislead by her lithe and curvaceous figure and her bright pink hair, but were simply stunned by the raw power she showed when they began to battle.  
And her name was Haruno Sakura.

The day he returned, bloody and victorious, she was the one to heal him.  
He had been awed at the speed she healed him, and how little chakra she used in the process. Yet when Sasuke tried to talk to her, she ignored him and went on her way, back to the hospital to continue with her duties as Head Medic as if the person she had searched for so long, the man she had announced her love to countless times, had not just come back to her.

Over the following years he had kept trying to get back onto her good side, even -if he would be so lucky- get her to love him again, but she never let him start a real conversation between them, even though she was always the one to treat him after one of his missions.

But today was different. Today was the day Sasuke had left and Sakura had pronounced her undying love. Today was the day he would get her back, whether she was willing or not.

The raven haired male took a deep breath before leaving his house and the old Uchiha compound.  
Sasuke had memorized the pinkette's hospital shifts and planned to wait at her house for her to return.

The last Uchiha shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his favorite navy hoodie, hiding the nervous clenching from prying eyes.  
His thoughts drifted to his last meeting between them, just two days before.

-Flashback-

An ANBU sat silently in Sakura's office, his mask in the shape of a weasels face, a memento to his deceased older brother. His dark hair stuck up in the back awkwardly, but combined with is aristocratic face and slim and muscular body, he was extremely attractive and still the heartthrob of many women, both young and old.

"Good to see you again, Uchiha-san." Her cold voice said otherwise and Sasuke cringed inwardly. "How was your mission?" She asked as she sent her chakra through him to check for injury.

"Successful." His monotone voice answered, and he swore he heard her mutter "of course" under her breath.

Silence reigned over the room while Sakura continued her inspection and healing, their soft breaths and the hum of chakra the only sounds permeating the air.

When she finished healing, Sasuke broke the silence. "Sakura, we can't go on like this."

"Like what?" She snapped; voice hard and icy as stone. "Me being like you and thinking you're annoying? You trying to talk to me all the time and being ignored? Well newsflash, Uchiha, I hate you and I always will!" The door slammed behind the woman as she left her office in a blind rage.

Sasuke remained seated, frozen, as his heart constricted and he left the office soon after, once again silent and broody.

-End flashback-

He sighed, slightly doubting his decision to try and make up with the fiery pinkette.

'_No. I can't give up.'_ The Uchiha pride that still resided within Sasuke spoke, burning with a new passion. He would not lose Sakura's little game. He would go as far as to win first prize if it killed him.  
And for all he knew, she would.

X

Darkness enveloped her as she walked into her apartment, closing and locking the door before turning to head to her room. Her senses were on high alert, telling her of another presence nearby, but she chalked it up to being overly sensitized because of lack of chakra and that it was merely her neighbor.

She made her way to the kitchen for a cup of tea before she went to bed, but her plan was ruined when she realized she didn't have any tea left, so with a sigh she headed to her room.  
But as she passed the living room, she froze in shock when she heard _his_ voice.

"Sakura." A soft voice called out to her.

She turned slowly, and her heart skipped a beat and sped up. He sat on her crimson couch, the moonlight shining through her window, causing half his face to glow palely, while the other was shrouded in shadow. His onyx eyes shone with an intensity she had never seen before and an unknown emotion flashing through the depths.

Her heart began to betray her, a blush trying to creep onto her face and body freezing so she couldn't move, but this effect didn't last long as anger took over.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Her teeth ground against each other in irritation when he remained silent, but her boiling anger froze over when he stood and began to walk towards her.

She held her breath as he came closer, almost fearing what he was going to do.

"Sakura, you can't ignore me forever." Sasuke murmured softly as he stopped in front of her looking down to meet her bright emerald eyes.

The rage that had frozen suddenly exploded violently, her eyebrows drawing together as she jabbed him in the chest, some of her chakra entering her finger and leaving a bruise where she had poked.

"I'm ignoring you? Well now you know how it feels! You ignored me for years, and then the first time you saw me after three fucking years since you left you try to fucking kill me and you expect me to fucking forgive so fucking easily?" Her anger became physical and she began to through punches at him, but he simply dodged them, allowing her to get all her pent of anger out. "Do you know how hard it was for my when you returned? How hard it was not to run up and hold you? How many nights I cried because I knew you'd never want me, that I'd never have you? How long it took me to be able to hide all my feelings?" Tears began to stream down her face and her fists began to slow and lose force as she slowly broke down. The pinkette moved towards her couch to get away from him, sitting down while he stood, where she left him.

"Then you had to go ruin it by acting all nice. By acting like you gave a fuck about me. It kills me to love you after all you've done. It kills me to try to hate you because _I just can't_. I can't win, so stop this game, Sasuke. I give up. I'm weak. You've won." Her head bowed in defeat, her pastel bangs acting as a curtain for her face, hiding the tears from the Uchiha as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the flow.

He sat beside her and as she felt his hand trying to move the hair from her face, Sakura whipped her head to the side away from him, not wanting Sasuke to think her weaker then he already did.  
An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he looked at her shaking form. His hand reached out and gently grabbed her chin, turn her face to his, noting how more tears were forced out as she squeezed her eyelids together, but they snapped open and widened when she felt something touch her lips.

Emerald and onyx clashed, and the kiss deepened as Sakura began to respond. Her hands wound around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer as his fingers tangled into her pink locks.

His tongue ran across the seam of her lips and they opened, welcoming him with vigor. She timidly joined his tongue in a sensual dance after being coaxed. They soon began a fight for dominance, and they began to grab at each other in need, exploring the others heated cavern.  
Sakura's hands began to tug at his hair and he growled at the pleasure-pain, his hands moving out of her hair to grasp her breasts, giving them a squeeze. She gasped and moaned, pushing against his hands, forcing him to fall backwards on to the couch, breaking their kiss for a second before Sakura crawled up his body and straddled him. Her lips latched onto his once again and her fingers slid into his hair as his drew across the hem of her shirt before slowly slithering under it and across the smooth and toned plains of her stomach. She sighed into his mouth, eyes falling half shut, emerald glazed over in desire and bliss. Sasuke wanted to continue, and he almost gave in to his desire, but he still had something to say.

He slowly parted from her, sitting up and removing his hands from under her shirt, earning a whimper at the lack of warmth.

"I'm not acting or toying with you." He took in a breath and looked deep into her eyes. "Sakura, I realized my mistake years ago and I need to tell you this. Sakura, I l-love you. I-I want to spent the rest of my life with you; I don't want to lose you or be ignored. Please. Will you forgive me?" He begged her. THE Uchiha Sasuke was begging Haruno Sakura to forgive him.

She started at him silent, not knowing what to say at first, the impact on his words shocking her, but soon a slow smile appeared on her lips. "Sasuke, I forgive you."

She embraced him, tears of happiness swelling in her eyes. "Kami, I love you so much."

And with that they kissed again, tenderly, and Sakura's plans of sleeping were thrown out the window.


End file.
